ihave to help
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: A terrible accident, causing Sam to go blind. Who will be there to help her? Seddie friendship/relationship, depends how you look at it, which chapter, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, new story, yeah, all the disclaimer stuff, I'll get to that in a minute, but I want to know if you like where this story is going, okay? So… Review at the end so I can see if you want me to continue it, okay? They should be about the same age as the show, maybe older because Freddie can drive, and has a license. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own, so you no sue, because it would be bad if you do. **

_What am I doing here? What happened to Sam? Where's Carly? _ Freddie thought, sitting in a hospital waiting room with his face in his hands. He had gotten a call at about 6 that afternoon, Carly saying that Sam had gotten hurt and that she was in the hospital, to go there and wait for her and Spencer. He looked at his watch, _only 6:30? I've only been here 15 minutes? Is that even possible? Seems like an hour since anything made since… _ He got the call and rushed over there, even though he had to steal his mom's car, and run 5 red lights. Nothing was keeping him from Sam and Carly, no matter what happened.

"Are you here for Sam Puckett? Where is her mom?" a blonde nurse came up to Freddie.

"She's here sometimes, gone sometimes; mostly she stays with Carly and me. Is she okay? Can I see her?" Freddie said, worried for his friend, though he would never admit it.

"Well, I have some bad news. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. Carly texted me about a half an hour ago and told me to come here. She and Spencer should be here soon. Can you PLEASE tell me what's wrong with Sam!" Freddie said, forgetting his temper for a minute. Not that he cared at that moment, the only thing he cared about right now was the fact that he was at the hospital and had no idea what was going on.

"Well, she got hit by a car, going pretty slow, but enough to give her whiplash. She's completely blind." She broke it to him slow, but it still hurt.

"Ha, yeah right. Where's the camera? Really, I'm not that gullible." Freddie laughed it off; figuring that it was a joke now, remembering 'Melanie', but mostly begging for it to be a joke. Maybe if he believed it, it would be true.

"I'm sorry, it's not a joke. She's on pain killers right now, but the doctors are allowing visitors."

"Really? She's really going this far with it? Well, last time she let me kiss her, so, you know. Wow, she really thinks I'm gullible."

"Whatever kiddo. Go on in, its room 106."

"Yeah, I think I will. I could use a good laugh." Freddie walked away, and the nurse looked at him sadly. He had a long way to go.

"Sam? You can stop joking, it's not funny! I was in the lobby freaking out because-"Freddie was cut off.

"Who is that? Are you the doctor? Quit looking at my eyes! They aren't going to fix themselves! I promise! Just leave me alone!" She was looking up at the ceiling and blinking as if to make her eyes work again, _even though they DO still work. It's all just a joke; pull a prank on Freddie day._ But even stubborn Freddie was having second thoughts.

"Come on Sam, how stupid do you think I am? I know you aren't blind. It's Freddie."

"Oh yeah? You think I'm joking? Cute, Benson. I'm not. I'm stuck in a room, in a bed, and I can't even tell if the doctor is some creep with a mustache or a hot guy with shade glasses."

"Sam! Are you okay? I tried to come earlier, but I picked you up some magazines and some beef jerky." Carly came into the room.

"Might as well save the magazines." Sam said, still looking at the ceiling tiles. That was when Freddie realized something was really wrong. She never said no to Pop Tiger.

"What? Why?" Carly asked.

"Didn't the nurse tell you?"

"No, she just said that it was this room. What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

"I can't see. The lady came in here about 15 minutes ago and told me." Sam said.

"But, they'll give you medicine or something right? I mean, they can fix it right?" Carly asked when Spencer came in.

"Nope." Sam said, her voice full of tears.

"I'm sure they can. Come on, Spencer, were going to ask right now." Carly declared, tears in her own eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

Once Carly and Spencer went out, Sam said, "Freddie, you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm still here."

"Okay." Sam said, "How far am I from the edge of the bed?"

"You got room."

"Okay." Sam said, the flipped over.

The atmosphere in the room got very awkward, because neither knew what to say.

"So… What do we do now?" Freddie asked.

Sam was silent. That was the question she had not wanted him to ask her.

"What do we do now?"

**Okay, so review and tell me if you like it! And if I should continue it. Thanks to **Futurewriter101-Leopardpath **because she's awesome (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, I got the best reviews! I love you guys (: Oh, and if I forgot to mention, this story is dedicated to Futurewriter because she's awesome and was the first to say something about it on a form (: Sorry it's a late chapter, I've had band camp all day everyday for 3 weeks!**

**Review of the chapter!- **jade  
2010-07-13 . chapter 1

its really goes so far you SHOULD continue if u do ill be the happiest girl ever

**Reply- aw, thanks! I'm here to please (:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, I wish I did, does someone have a soup lid? (Hey, it rhymed and I'm going on like, 4 hours of sleep and some coke. Give me a break :)**

**Carly was sitting on the computer on the island when she got an email from a local acting school in Seattle. **

**Dear Miss Carly Shay,**

**Due to your outstanding application, and you web show,**

**You have been one of the exclusive students chosen**

**To participate in a year long after school program **

**At "Fine Arts Academy" from 4 to 8 every night except for**

**Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.**

**If you except please visit us as soon as you can.**

**Thank you. **

"**SPENCER!" Carly yelled frantically.**

"**What? What?" Spencer came in with only a towel and light up duck socks on. **

"**Why are you- never mind, I got in! The FAF!" Carly yelled, then showed him the email.**

"**That's great kiddo! But… What about Sam?" Sam was still in the hospital, but would call Carly and be getting out later that afternoon. **

"**What about her?" **

"**Well, didn't they say someone has to be trained to be with her and help her almost all the time? You can't do that if when you go back to school next week you'll hardly be around."**

"**Freddie could do it!" Carly said.**

"**Freddie, our Freddie, watch Sam, our Sam?" Spencer said, not believing it. **

"**Well, we'll have to convince him, but he'll do it! We've got to go there to say I want to!"**

"**If you say- AH!" Spencer yelled as his right sock caught on fire.**

**As Spencer and Carly put his sock out, across town Sam sat in the hospital, waiting for Carly, or for now anyone to pick her up.**

"**Young Miss, do you wish for us to contact someone for you?" Sam had had Freddie describe her doctor for her, he said that he was a tall man with thinning gray hair, silver rimmed huge glasses, and a gray mustache. **

"**I can do it, just gimme the phone!" Sam said, and he poked her in the right arm so she would know where it was. **

**She struggled for a minute until the doctor gently pulled it out of her hand. **

"**What is the number?" He sighed, knowing that she would try to not have any help at all. Bless the poor person that would go through the training to help her. **

"**123-45678" Sam grunted. She knew that she should just give up and let him help, but something inside just gave her that stubborn nature. He handed her back the phone. **

"**Hello?" Freddie answered Carly's phone. **

"**Fredwart? Why do you have Carly's phone?" Sam asked. **

"**She left it in my car last time we came over there, you ready to come home?"**

"**No, I'm calling to say I moved to Canada." Sam rolled her eyes, "yes! Come get me. I'm sick of this place."**

"**Okay, okay, I'm on my way." Freddie decided not to argue with her, because she must be under a lot of stress.**

**Sam hung up the phone and leaned her head back, but almost immediately brought it back up. **

"**OW!"**

"**Is your neck still sore?" **

"**Maybe a little…"**

"**Put some ice on it when you get home." **

"**Okay." They sat for a while in awkward silence, until Sam heard Freddie's car pull up. **

**He walked in a saw Sam sitting in the chair with her elderly doctor beside her, telling her that he was here.**

"**Dork, where you at?" Sam said, and then reached out her arm.**

"**Here." Freddie grabbed her hand and helped her up then linked arms with her so he could lead her where she needed to be. **

**He signed her out, and walked her to the car. **

**She reached out to see where the car was, and then grabbed the handle.**

"**I can do it." Freddie said, trying to be nice to the girl.**

"**I can do it, okay? I'm not COMPLETELY dependant on others!"**

**This was going to be a long drive.**

Review? Yes? Please?


End file.
